Po'ipu (episode)
Po'ipu (The Siege) is the 9th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis A guard attached to an upcoming security detail is murdered before he can outline the details of an assassination plot against a ruthless general who's planning on attending an Aid Summit. Five-0 must protect the general and the general's family while investigating the murder, only for Steve to discover one of his former SEAL buddies is the true mastermind behind the attacks. Plot Erica Raines seduces a male security guard, David Atwater before leading him to a hotel room where she strangles him to death before gathering up her things and leaving while also placing a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. As such, the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force led by Steve McGarrett is assigned the case given how the death may be connected to an upcoming Aid Summit concerning General Pak, a mass-murdering military general from Sandimar. Steve also meets his Navy SEAL buddy, Nick Taylor, whose firm is supposed to protect General Pak. As the investigation progresses, the team traces the killer to a house. While she's missing there are a great number of guns stored at the house. Due to fingerprints the team finds out the killer is ex-CIA but they can't access the CIA file so Steve asks Nick Taylor, who worked for SAD, for help. Nick identifies Raines and tells the team she is a gun for hire. When they get a lead on Raines she tries to flee and is struck by a bus and dies instantly from her injuries. Later, when General Pak has arrived and the team is escorting him Kono gets the results of Raines' phone which reveal that Raines has worked with Nick Taylor. Realizing he has been found out Nick Taylor starts an attack on General Pak, but the team manages to escape with Pak and his family and hide out at Steve's where Pak reveals that he's there solely to seek political asylum and confess his crimes. Taylor and his team arrive and begin assaulting the house with Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua fending off the attackers and protecting Pak and his family while Steve and Taylor engage in hand-to-hand combat on the beach. Just when Taylor gets the edge, Steve manages to shoot Taylor fatally, ending the battle and solving the case. The next day, Steve and Danny watch as Pak and his family depart. Quotes (Danny Williams scoffs after meeting Nick for the first time with Steve) Steve McGarrett: Are you jealous? It was jealousy. Danny Williams: No. Steve McGarrett: What is that? Danny Williams: What's what? Steve McGarrett: That. Danny Williams: That is a picture of Grace. Steve McGarrett: No, not that. That. Danny Williams: Oh, that's a visual aid. Just a reminder of a better place. Steve McGarrett: A visual aid? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Danny, this is a postcard, uh, of New Jersey. Danny Williams: I know exactly what it is. I bought it. I'm not afraid to say it. I miss home. I'm a little homesick. Steve McGarrett: It's okay. It's okay to be homesick. Danny Williams: I miss Sal's Steakhouse. I miss Frankie's. I miss Manny's. Steve McGarrett: You realize how much of your life revolves around food? Danny Williams: You realize your life revolves around armed conflict? Steve McGarrett: Let me ask you a question. Where do people from New Jersey vacation? Danny Williams: Um, I don't know. I-I would imagine they vacation all over the place. Steve McGarrett: Okay. And you're a-you're aware of the fact that, perhaps, many people from New Jersey vacation here, in Hawaii? Danny Williams: I'm sure some misguided people do, sure. Steve McGarrett: Okay, good. And how many Hawaiians do you think vacation in New Jersey? Danny Williams: (exasperated) I don't know. Steve McGarrett: I can help you with that answer, if you want. The answer is zero, Danny. Because nobody here, except you, wants to be there. Okay? (slightly later in the same conversation) Steve McGarrett: All I'm saying is it's cool with me if you want to have a photo of Grace. But any other additions and decorations to the interior of this vehicle should be treated like a wire-tap request where you need my authorization. Danny Williams: You can ride in the trunk if you don't like it. I'll get real Jersey up in this piece. Steve McGarrett: What do you want to know? Danny Williams: Who is that guy? Steve McGarrett: Before he worked private security, Nick was Special Activities Division. Danny Williams: Special activities? What kind of special activities did he do? Steve McGarrett: S.A.D. is the military arm of the CIA. Danny Williams: Oh really. I thought you guys were Navy SEALs. Steve McGarrett: When you have certain specialties, you can be recruited into different units as needed. Danny Williams: Are you gonna answer any one of my que.. Steve McGarrett: What do you wanna know? Danny Williams: What was his specialty? Steve McGarrett: It's classified information, Danny. Danny Williams: Ok, what was your specialty? Steve McGarrett: Can't tell you that either. Danny Williams: Okay, please, you have done this before. Where was that? When exactly was that? Steve McGarrett: I worked the other side. Danny Williams: The other side? The sniper rifle, is that your specialty? (Steve smiles) Nick Taylor: She's a mechanic, and a very good one. Kono Kalakaua: A mechanic? Nick Taylor: An assassin. Nick Taylor: I killed for God and country for years. But I figured it was about time I got paid for it. Five million dollars to keep Pak from testifying, and I'll cut you in, Steve. All you got to do is put a bullet in him. Steve McGarrett: You know what? I'll put a bullet in you first. How's that? Nick Taylor: Oh, I'm glad to see civilian life hasn't dulled your sense of humor. You trained me remember. I know your moves. (Chin uses the shotgun to shoot an invader, throwing them off the second story balcony.) Danny Williams: It was definitely the fall that killed him. Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah... Definitely. Steve McGarett: Well, you got good instincts, partner. Longboards on me? Danny Williams: Absolutely. Can I see your wallet, please? Last time you offered to buy me a drink, you conveniently left your wallet and I got stuck for the.. You don't have your wallet, do you? Steve McGarett: It's like I said, you got good instincts. Notes * Steve's home address is 2727 Piikoi Street * Steve's "Smooth Dog" Navy SEAL nickname is given By Nick "Bullfrog" Taylor. * It is stated that Steve worked the "other side" of what Nick does. In the context of this episode, at the time it was spoken in the episode, that could mean that Steve worked the other side of Nick's protection. * Steve has a "room" under the stairs where the General and his family hid out. Deaths Death Count Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed 7 people, including Erica Raines, Nick Taylor, and stabbing another in the spine. Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Danny Williams killed 1 person. * Chin Ho Kelly killed 2 people. Trivia * Nick served under Steve in the SEALs - 3 years in the "'Stan" * Steve carries his sidearm weapon on the left chest of his tactical vest. * Steve holds his knife in his left hand when in a fight |- |Laura Hills |Kelly Hu |Governor Pat Jameson's assistant. |} |- |Nick Taylor |Max Martini |Steve's Navy buddy who is hired to protect General Pak. |- |Erica Raines |Emmanuelle Vaugier |An assassin who works for the CIA. |- |General Pak |Ric Young |A General seeking to confess his crimes and get political asylum. |- |Nae Shan |Nelson Lee |A man who appears in the episode. |- |David Atwater |Matt Corboy |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Tom Matthews |Michael Adamshick |A man who appears in the episode. |} References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)